The Winged Demigod
by ImJustHereIG
Summary: In the not-so-ordinary life of Zane, experience Camp Half-Blood without the quests, through a powerful yet quest-less demigod, the son of Eros.
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary? Journal?

I'm honestly not sure. Anyways this is the story from my discovering of me being a demigod to the time I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. It feels so long ago, yet like it was yesterday. I've come a far way. It started with the usual, single Mom, never knowing my father, constantly in trouble, as demigods are. Everyday was a constant yet fun battle against trying not to flunk out. I'm not sure when the day I figured it out was, probably that one Halloween where the monsters in the Haunted House seemed more realistic in the pictures. That and the wings that sprouted out of my back that night. It was great, my best friend, Pix, is a horror movie freak (spoiler, she's a demigod too…) and she dragged me to the haunted house. I was Spiderman and she was Black Cat. We figured the Halloween would be a walk in the park, because it was a park, but booooy were we wrong. We made small talk as we waited in line, making fun of costumes and all that, but when it was our turn, we grinned at each other and walked through the old rusted doors. We peeked around the dim lighted room we had entered and it was covered in cobwebs. There were three doors, all just as old-looking as the one we had just entered through. We picked the right one. (The literal right, definitely not the correct one.) It revealed a long hallway, very dimly lit, with what I'd say was around 20 doors on each side. When we had passed the first 5 doors, we heard a loud crash and screaming. We laughed at the bad sound effects and continued on. At the end of the hallway, there was a simple stone-painted arch that we had to duck to get through. That's when we met Ugly. It was standing there, heaving a giant shiny axe, a bronze tint to it. Ugly was about 7 feet tall, and hunched over so as not to hit the ceiling. It would've been funny if it weren't for the fact that there was a very real hole in the wall, and if Ugly didn't have one, big, blurry emerald eye in the lower half of his forehead. He clearly couldn't see us, but he was sniffing the air and trying to focus on the area of the room we were in.

"What the heck is that?" Pix's eyes were round and fearful. I covered her mouth and tried to back away through the door we had came in. As soon as I took a step back, the wood creaked under my feet like the kind of cheesy horror movies Pix liked to watch. Ugly then decided to grab the axe with both hands, and with surprisingly quick force, tear into the wood floor in front of us like cutting through a stick of butter. I did not want to be a stick of butter. We ran the other way through the tiny arch and down the hallway so fast, I almost didn't notice the tense force in my back as it started to rip through my Spiderman costume and sprout wings out of my back. The fluttered and slowed me down, seemingly drag me backwards towards Ugly.

"THIS WOULD ONLY HAPPEN TO ME!" I screamed. Pix tugged on my hand but I pushed her away as I flew backwards towards Ugly. "GO!" I screamed as Ugly lumbered towards me, a crooked smile appearing as he heaved his axe. All of the sudden, my the feathers in my back decided maybe me becoming a stick of butter wouldn't be best for them. The started flapping in unison towards Pix. I was almost brushing the high ceiling as I caught up with her. "Take my hand!" I extended my arm as far as I could and she jumped up and grabbed it. My wings could barely hold the weight of two people, but we made it to the end of the hallway and I stuck my feet out as we landed. The wings folded themselves together and pushed themselves into my back with a pop.

"WHAT. THE. HECK?" Pix stared at me, her mouth hanging open.

"We have other things to worry about." I glanced back at Ugly as his pace quickened. Pix opens the door and leads us into the three-door room. She looks around and grabs a baseball bat tangled up in a fake cobweb. I almost smile until I hear Ugly's footsteps getting closer. We bust open the door and rush out into the fresh October air. Everyone is screaming and running and a Park Ranger gallops up. No, not run, gallops because he has no pants, and where his legs should be, there are furry little goat legs. "This night keeps getting stranger." I whisper.

The Ranger grabs my arm.

"Really? Halloween night? This is why I prefer Earth Day." He mumbles and shook his head. "We are only about 5 blocks away, thank goodness." I don't really remember what happens their, because Ugly chose that moment to burst through the front door and his breath alone, which I later found out is made to make people pass out, made everyone in the park but the Ranger pass out. From what I know, the Ranger proceeded to pick both Pix and me up, (Pix is really small, like a Pixie, hence the nickname Pix) and gallop us to the nearest taxi. He kicked the driver out and hit the gas, drivings us all the way to Camp Half-Blood, blah blah blah, Ugly chases us, blah blah blah, so when we are at a giant tree, a dragon scares Ugly off, blah blah blah. That's how we got to Camp Half-Blood. Now, onto everything interesting after, and trust me, that's a lot.


	2. Entry 2

Dear Journal,

So I woke up in camp in, obviously the Med Bay. I woke up and immediately, started punching everyone (Not really he started screaming like a little girl - Pix). When they finally got me calmed down, I imagine someone from the Aphrodite cabin with charmspeak, they started to explain things. And if someone told you the Greek gods were real, and one of them was your missing mom or dad, you don't know what to think, trust me. They told me they didn't know who my godly heritage was yet, but my father would claim me soon enough. Why is it always claiming? I'm not his property. I never liked the word "claim". How about "take responsibility for this problem child"? I'll ask Chiron about it tomorrow or something. Anyways, I was worried sick because I couldn't see Pix anywhere.

"Anyone seen a crazy, loud mouth, girl? She's incredibly short and has curly black hair? Freckles? Did I mention she's short?" They assured me Pix was okay, and that she was already getting settled in the Hermes cabin, which is where all unclaimed kids went. After a half hour, when none of the nurses were looking, I stood up. I felt fine. I never really got injured, but they had told me I would not be able to smell for an hour or so. Stupid cyclops. Next to my bed, there was a small table. Folded neatly were a pair of jeans, that fit perfectly, and an orange t-shirt. After I had pulled the curtain, I changed into them quickly and left the Med Bay to find Pix. The place was amazing. Everyone was wearing orange shirts, same as the one I was wearing, and it was just a huge place. There was a big blue house next to the Med Bay and I kinda just walked inside it, saw the giant, breathing cat on the wall, and left. Eesh. I hate cats. In the distance, I saw a row of cabins with a big pile of wood in the middle. My feet still hurt from running yesterday, so it took me forever to get there, but I saw Pix as soon as I was there. Her back was turned and she was yelling at someone else. Already making friends. I snuck up behind her, putting a finger to my lips to assure the person she was yelling at to not notify her of my presence, and tackled her in a bear hug.

"WHO THE-" She started to scream but started beaming when she saw it was me. "So, I see that nose of your finally healed." She laughed.

"Yeah. It's a shame to see your face hasn't." I laughed when she punched me. The poor victim of her screaming helped us up and I apologized for Pix. "So. Greek gods are real." I smirked. "Believe it or no?" I'd never let her know, but I trusted her opinion and I wanted to see if she was planning on staying. I figured I probably should've called my mom first, but she would still be on her work vacation, as I was left alone on Halloween. She had gone down to Florida, and I made her promise to come back.

"Hey! Earth to Zane!" Pix snapped her fingers in front of my face and I focused again. "Of course I believe it. Did you not see that thing yesterday attacking us?" She grinned. "I mean, the reason we met was because we both only have one parent!" Before we get too far into this, let me explain. At our stupid highschool (we were both dumb Freshman), there was a club for kids who had divorced parents or parents that died, or ditched them, you get the point. Pix and I met through that. Her dark sense of humor and mysterious personality made me have a crush on her when we first met, but I decided we were better as friends. Anyways, I nodded along.

"It's hard to believe, but it makes a little bit of sense now. All those things adults assured me were an overactive imagination, all those ideas and monsters, it makes sense that they were real." I grinned. "Who do you think your parent is?" I laughed "Aphrodite?" We both almost fell over laughing. "I kind of want Hades, but that goes against my luck. I haven't noticed any powers before, but hey, maybe there are some I just don't know yet, Mr. Angel Wings." She poked me in the back when she said "Wings".

"Haha, yeah. I wonder who mine is…" I laughed. Then, doors open from the Hermes cabin and campers flood out.

"Dinner time noobies! Let's sing some campfire songs!" One of the cabin leader laughs. Apparently there are twin leaders for Hermes. I look up at the sky and realize how late it is.

"Di-did I sleep for a whole day?" I asked, amazed. I was a light sleeper. Pix nodded.

"Now let's go Angel Boy." She winked and we followed the cabin leader down to a pavilion.


	3. Entry 3

Dear Journal,

If you are still reading this, dang. You must really be bored. At the pavilion, there were several tables, Hermes table the largest of course. There was a plate and cup for each of us, both empty. I looked around.

"Is there a menu or do they bring it out?" And I started to see food fill up on plates, perfectly cooked and prepared, and soda fill up in goblets, bubbling and fizzing. "Wait what?" People started to get up to a fire and pouring their food in. "What's going on Pix?" She seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"You tell the plate and cup what you want, then give the best piece of food to the fire. The smoke goes up to Olympus. The gods like the smell of burnt food?" She giggled. I shrugged.

"Give meeeeeee… uhhhh… steak?" I told my plate. It filled up with a few pieces of steak. The largest piece looked the juciest and it was cooked the way I love steak. "And some carrots? Cooked?" The plate filled with carrots. I turned to the goblet. "Soooome… Pepsi." I decided. Of course, the goblet filled up with Pepsi. I started to cut into the big piece of steak when Pix slapped my hand.

"The gods, remember?" She grinned. "That does look good, though." I sighed and got in line, moving the piece of steak to the edge of my plate. When it was my turn, I whispered a quick prayer.

"Please, whoever my dad is, just tell me. It doesn't have to be big or flashy, just tell me." I pushed the piece of steak and it dissolved into smoke as the flickering flames sparked at it. I walked back to my table and started eating my steak. Pix was tearing into what looked like an amazing burger. I sipped from my Pepsi and started to chew on my juicy steak. It was amazing. It had been awhile since I had a proper meal. I mean, bless my mom, but she was still learning to ropes to cooking at 34 years old, so we ordered take out a lot. Once I had cleaned my plate out I grinned at Pix. "Wanna look around?" She grinned and nodded. We started to hike into the woods and met some elf girls. At least that's what they looked like. They kept disappearing everytime we tried to talk to one and a tree took its place. When we finally found a clearing to sit down at, we grinned and laughed and talked about good times. Then, it changed. We stared into each other's eyes for 5 seconds, and then a flash came from both of us. When we opened our eyes, Pix had a shadowy, dark light surrounding her, a raven above her head. She looked like she was stifling a laugh at me before she realized that she had been affected too. I looked down and I was wearing clothes that were totally not mine. I was cleaned completely, and my messy, floppy brown hair felt combed and spiked. The clothes fit my skinny body perfectly and I was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, a plain gray t-shirt, and a red plaid button-up, which was actually unbuttoned. My shoes were nice and clean, black Nike's, and I don't know how, but I just knew that my teeth were perfectly white. I looked above my head and there was an arrow with a heart tip. "Oh nonononononono. Are you kidding me? Cupid? My dad is Cupid!?!?!" I tried to mess up my hair but it didn't work, it popped right back into place. (All Eros and Aphrodite kids go through this) I looked up at Pix again and she was still covered in shadowy light. "We need to get back and find someone." I whispered. All of the sudden, my wings decided to grow out, perfect timing (for once) and UGH my shirt didn't rip. Somehow, the shirt just opened up for the wings, they made adjustments. Pix gave a nervous laugh. The symbols were still floating over both of our heads. I walked over to Pix and picked her up easily, with her being short and all, and jumped up into the air, my wings flapping in unison. I could finally control them, or more like they were in a good mood and were doing what I said. When we landed in front of the big blue house, an old man in a wheelchair rolled up. I set Pix down and my wings folded back in. My shirt annoyingly folded back up. Campers gathered around, I felt awkward just standing there. The man cleared his throat and the entire camp fell silent.

"We welcome Pix," He said Pix like it was a foreign word, like it wasn't in his vocabulary, "daughter of Nyx, the goddess of the night, and Zane, son of Eros, god of romantic desire and emotion. You two, come with me. Everyone else, go to your cabins." The man tried gave a half-hearted smile and rolled into the blue house.


	4. Entry 4

Dear Journal,

Just remembering this part gives me a headache. We follow the old man inside and I stare at the cat on the wall warily. I don't like cats. Old Man sits across from a couch at a table. He indicates the sofas and Pix and I sit down. Her hand grips my arm so tightly, it feels like she is about to cut off my blood circulation. I don't care though, because I'm scared that my wings are going to pop out and send me flying off the sofa at any time. Plus, if Pix is scared, I should be worried too.

"You two are… rare. Pix, you are the daughter of a primordial goddess, one of the older gods. It is strange that you aren't a goddess yourself." Pix blushes but nods anyways. I guess the thought of her being a goddess could go two ways. The old man turns to me. "And you, Zane. Eros has not had a living son in a millennia. He often has daughters, and when he does, they usually end up being minor goddesses. He doesn't mingle with mortal women often…" the man shakes his head. "Forgive my manners, I am Chiron, trainer of many heroes throughout many ages. I would show you that I am in fact a centaur, but that would require me to step outside, hence dissolving our privacy." He gave a soft smile. "Now, to arrangements. We are not going to build you each your own cabin, sorry about that, so we'll just have to place you in cabins that fit your parents. Pix, you can stay in the Hades cabin, Zane, you can stay in the Aphrodite cabin." Pix stifles a laugh as she eyes me.

"So what's the difference between Cupid and Eros? They are the same person, right?" She is having difficulty laughing at this point.

"Good question. Cupid is the Roman form of Eros, and yes, they are technically the same god." Chiron tries to give a friendly smile as he strokes his beard, clearly in deep thought. "It's getting late. You two should go and get settled in your new cabins. Zane, your claiming right will be ended probably by tomorrow morning. You remind me of your cabin leader, Piper, as she did not take well to being the child of a love deity. Well, have a good night, you two. Come see me tomorrow morning for Orientation and for anything you might need. I have already contacted your homes to let them know that you are safely staying here." Chiron smiled and goes into a deep train of thought again. Pix and I share an awkward smile. I stand up, eyeing the cat on the wall, and walk out, never turning my back to it until I am out the door.

"That was interesting…" Pix brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "So… we are different in a place made for different." She frowns slightly. I grab her arms and force her to look in my eyes.

"It's okay, Pix. We can be different together, just like we always have been." She nods, looking like a scared little kid.

"I… I need to go…" She looks down at her feet. "I'll talk to you later." She whispers something else but just like that, she disappears into the darkness. I guess that makes sense, with her being the daughter of the night goddess. I stick my hands in my pockets and walk to the Aphrodite cabin. Did I scare Pix? I felt like I did. All this mess and it was so confusing. Why couldn't we have a normal life. I wish I wasn't born into the world with all this complicated emotions and feelings. I would try and figure out more of my powers tomorrow I guess. I walk up to the pink cabin. I give a heavy sigh and knock on the door. Everything is so perfect and tidy. In other words, it did NOT fit me. When the door open, everyone was staring at the door, staring at me. I could feel every eye in that cabin on me and I hated it. "I-I-I…" I was at a loss for words. All of the sudden, a girl appeared at the door. I understood immediately that she was like me. Imperfect, and fine with it. Her hair was braided with a feather tied into it and she was wearing navy pajamas, clearly not caring if anything matched. "Hi. I'm the cabin leader, Piper. Welcome to Aphrodite cabin… although I guess you aren't really an Aprhodite kid…" She offers a friendly smile. Piper lowers her voice. "They aren't trying to scare you, but we haven't had anyone stay here that wasn't the child of Ms. Perfect." She laughed and everyone laughed with her. "Feel free to come inside." And she let me in. "Um, we might need to set some ground rules. Technically, you could date anyone here, because no one else here is a child of Eros, so if you do, please, don't make it awkward. I'm sure you wouldn't," She added hastily, "but just in case." She sizes me up, but not in a bully way, more like, a "will you have to deal with people liking you?", and the look on her face annoyed me. "You can have the bunk in the back corner. It's empty top and bottom, so you'll have privacy...ish." She offered a smile and pointed towards the back. I nod and smile. She closes the door behind me and everyone pretends to do what they were doing, but I can feel their eyes burning into the back of my head. I swing myself over the top bunk sit cross-legged with my back against the wall. I take in the whole cabin and shrug. I guess it isn't that bad.


	5. Entry 5

Dear Journal

Lesson one of being a demigod, or more like just one of the lessons, dreams suck. You never purposely want to dream. Very rarely do you get a dreamless night as a demigod. Dreams often come as either omens or are just there to haunt you. As I slept that first night, I had a terrible dream. It was Pix and me back in the Haunted House, but as Ugly lifted up his axe, Pix's feet were frozen to the floor. I tugged and pulled but I couldn't do anything to help her move.

"Abandon me!" She screamed as the axe reached its peak above Ugly's head, and I ran over to Ugly, punching him, but my fists went through his skin, not affecting him at all. I turned back as Ugly's axe was an inch away from Pix, that moment slowed down. I ran over and jumped in front of Pix, and as I felt the cold, hard metal touching my skin, I woke up. Piper was instantly beside me.

"I-I-I" I breathed in and out heavily. She nodded, understanding what had just happened. I looked outside and the sun was starting to come up. I was sweating and my clothes were somehow already pajamas, like the "Curse of Cupid" had just miraculously decided that if I went to sleep, it would go with me. When I got out of bed, I went in the bathroom. Thankfully, the charm was gone and I looked like my normal, messy, self. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and my orange camp t-shirt. Once I had brushed my teeth, I walked out to see everyone else was already perfectly ready. I pointed to the bathroom over my shoulder, "How are you… nevermind." I decided it was the Aphrodite cabin, and they probably had mirrors and sinks in their bunks or something. They sized me up and decided without the claiming, I looked like an average Aphrodite kid, and I looked down. My shirt was perfectly de-wrinkled as I was wearing it. I messed up the shirt and cut holes in the jeans, which felt more normal. Piper, who had just walked in, approached me.

"As the cabin leader, I'm supposed to give you a tour after you see the Orientation video. Go up to the Big House, y'know the big blue building, and wait for Chiron." She offered a friendly smile and opened the door for me. I walked out and saw Pix reading next to the fire.

"Hey stranger." I grinned as I sat down next to her. Why wait when I could just meet Chiron there. Pix looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sorry about last night, Zane. I was really tired and just needed to think." She offered a smile. I shrugged.

"It's fine. I thought I had hurt or scared you somehow."

"You could never scare me Feather-face." She laughed.

"You are really loving this aren't you?" I smiled and stood up. "I have to go to Orientation. You seen it yet?" When she shook her head no, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Big House. "We can get breakfast after it I think. I'm getting a tour of the camp from my cabin leader. You should come with." I hoped she would. I felt like Piper would try and talk about feelings about it being new here and… ew.

"Sure. I'm the only one in my cabin so I don't really have anyone to show me around." She gave me a grin. "Plus, Chiron said we would be able to learn our powers this week." When we got to the Big House, we had to just sit there and wait for Chiron to come back. It was incredibly boring. We ended up playing rock-paper-scissors before Chiron, who looked exactly like he had yesterday, besides the fact that his wheelchair had been replaced with the body of a pure-white stallion. I could feel my mouth drop as Pix pushed it shut. He galloped up to us and smiled.

"Let's go to Orientation now, shall we?" Chiron offered a hand to me and swung me on his back. Then he pulled Pix up and Pix had to wrap her arms around my waist, while I had to wrap mine around Chiron's waist? The space where the horse neck should've been? Not sure. He galloped down to this place, I don't really remember the Orientation, but it was more or less boring. It was insanely cheesy as well. Once we had left, we ended riding Chiron back to the Aphrodite cabin. When she had seen the inside, she almost fell over laughing.

"Shut up…" I laugh, acting jealous that she got Hades. When she finally stopped laughing, Piper walked out. She was dressed pretty similar to how she was the day before. She was wearing the typical orange shirt, a pair of rolled up jean shorts, and some kind of boots. (They were really cute a mix of combat and hiking boots. - Pix)

"Ready to go?" She asked me, then she seemed to realize that there was a short, emo-looking girl standing next to me. "I'm Piper." They shook hands. "You must be Pix." She smiled. "You will like it here. And if you don't there's always Camp Jupiter." She seemed to zone out for a second. "Anyways, let's take a tour of the camp." She showed us pretty much everything; the arena, the stables, the climbing wall, the amphitheater, all that fun stuff. I didn't really know what half that stuff was, but it seemed fun. When we got to the pavilion, there were only a few people still getting breakfast. "Go ahead. That's pretty much it. If either of you have questions, ask me or Chiron." She was clearly deep in thought, but she offered a friendly smile either way. Her eyes seemed to focus on someone behind us. I turned around and saw a tall boy with blond hair. "Jason!" She yelled and ran towards the boy. I turned back to Pix.

"Breakfast?" I asked, laughing. Pix grinned and grabbed a plate for both of us. I asked for a mountain of scrambled eggs, obviously the best breakfast food in existence, and she asked for bacon and sausage. We both gave the gods a part of the meals and we sat down at the Hades table. I had grabbed my goblet from the Aphrodite table and moved over to sit with her.

"Orange juice." We spoke to our goblets in unison. We laughed softly and started to tear into our food. "I think that was all I had to do today." I grinned. "I want to try the rock wall, how about you?" She laughed.

"You can't be serious! What if your wings pop out and they get burnt off by lava!" She giggled as if she was imagining it.

"I imagine they would grow back. They are magic. Anyways, then maybe we should choose our weapon of choice. I was thinking a dagger would be cool." I pictured swinging a knife through an army of monsters.

"Nah. You would use a bow. Son of Eros, remember?" She laughed.

"At least my weakness isn't a flashlight. Daughter of Nyx, remember?" She pouted playfully. "That sound fun though?" I shrugged.

"Yeah. What weapons are there though?" She appeared deep in thought.

"Don't overthink it. Let's go the Armory."


	6. Entry 6

Dear Journal,

I tugged her all the way to the armory, which is like on the other side of camp. When we were there, there was a messy wall of weapons. There were bows, maces, axes, swords, knives… pretty much any weapon you can think of. There seemed to only be two types of metal, a bronze and gold. I picked up a longbow. I don't know how I knew it was a longbow, but I did. It had a black leather handle and, unlike all the other weapons, some sort of white metal for the rest of the bow. I picked the bow up with my left hand and pointed it at a dummy in the corner. I pulled the thin white string back with three fingers so my pointer finger hooked into the corner of my mouth. All of the sudden, an arrow materialized in the bow string, a thin, pointed, heart shaped, arrowhead stood at the end of a metal shaft that seemed to be the same metal as the rest of the bow. There wasn't a quiver on my back or anything, but the arrow just appeared. Pix stared in shock as I released the string and the arrow struck perfectly in the forehead of the dummy. When I went to grab the arrow, it dissolved into a scent of homemade cookies dipped in chocolate milk. A soft, gentle voice in my head said,

"This, my son, is my gift to you. Use it well." And the voice seemed to dissolve just as the arrow had. I tucked the bow around my shoulder.

"That was cool." I grinned. Pix nodded. She stared at the wall of weapons.

"UGH! It's too complicated. Why can't my weapon just show itself to me!" She scanned the wall for weapons. She decided to close her eyes and grab the first weapon she touched. Obviously, that was a stupid idea and I pulled her back. "Hey!" She yelled. "Wait… nevermind." She gave me a nervous smile. I picked a knife off the wall. It had a black hilt with a raven inscribed on it, a brown leather handle, and the butt of the knife was shaped like a dark skull. The metal was a shiny black. It was under a category called "stygian iron".

"There you go. Even has a raven for Nyx." She nodded, clearly embarrassed for not spotting it earlier. "I should get a knife too. I scanned the wall and picked up a simple knife, but as soon as I touched the metal, it turned to the white metal my bow was. "Great. I have a Midas touch." I rolled my eyes. I picked a knife strap for a leg off a wall and strapped it to my shin. Once the knife was sheathed, I pulled my jeans down and stared at the bow. It was big and bulky. I decided to go see if the Hecate kids could make it magic so it could fit in with everything else. I passed Pix a knife strap as well. "I guess now all we need to do is figure out our powers." I said it like it was like learning to ride a bike. I think it was a Friday night, meaning that it was a War Games night. Fun.


	7. Entry 7

Dear Journal,

War Games are NOT fun. Pix and I had just finished eating dinner, the Hecate kids had turned my bow into a watch for my left wrist, and when I twisted the time peg that would adjust the hands, it would grow into a bow. The watch was made of the same metal the bow was made out of and the strap was black leather. I decided that it would work well in case I was ever chosen for a quest. Anyways, when we had eaten dinner, a horn had gone off signaling that War Games were about to start. We had gotten fitted for armor in the Armory and we found out where our cabins were going. Aphrodite cabin only had 4 or 5 people that were actually participating, and all of them but me and Piper were going to help Apollo cabin with the medics. Half of Apollo cabin were medics, the other were playing the War Games. We were on a team with Athena, Hermes, Nike, Hephaestus, Iris, Hecate, Aphrodite, and of course, Hades. The other team was Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hebe, and Tyche. The Jason kid from earlier joined up with the opposite side. This didn't cope well with Piper but she decided it was okay after she found out we had Pix. Everyone had a hunch that Pix was exceptionally strong, but we weren't sure just how strong. When I had my armor, I found out my wings would mend with any armor or clothes I wore. So I let my wings out, I drew my bow, and I was suited in armor. I probably looked really cool. Pix's armor was a little big, but she was still menacing. She drew her knife and stood towards the front of the battlefield. I was flying sloppily overhead, an easy target. I didn't know the plan, just that I was supposed to attack as many people in blue from above. The game was apparently Capture the Flag. When the horn sounded from camp, and I saw blondie flying towards me, I was immediately shocked. I pulled back my bow and aimed at him. An arrow materialized and I took in a deep breath, I could feel the air tighten around me, my wings flapped harder, my muscles tightened. I released the arrow and everything let loose. The arrow shot at him and hit him in the helmet. He spiraled down and landed on top of a few people. Everyone stopped. I wasn't sure why at the time, but everyone stared at me. Then, Jason flew back up and an arc of lightning missed me by an inch. I later found out it wasn't a lethal bolt, but it was still a bolt. My eyes widened.

"Of course the first person I attack is the son of Zeus." I sigh, ready to be knocked down. The boy flew up to me, extremely fast.

"It's Jupiter. I am Jason, son of Jupiter." And he pointed his sword at my chest, I could feel the air tense around me. I pulled my bow back, another arrow aimed at him. Everyone else on the battlefield below was motionless, staring at the son of a minor god taking on the tank of Camp Half-Blood. He started to say something else but I shot him in the chest. He plummeted towards the ground once more and I flapped my wings as hard as I could to the enemy side. I realized once I was halfway there that the wind was flowing against me. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Jason flying towards me. I winced, and dove to the ground. I folded in my wings with a sigh. There was no one else there that I could see. I saw Jason in the sky looking for me, so I dodged under the cover of some trees. Jason looked around once more, then headed back to the battle. I scanned the surroundings for the flag when I saw a big blue banner blowing in the wind on a small rocky clump of earth. I looked around and approached it. I immediately felt tired and dizzy. What was I doing here, silly me I was supposed to be fighting. I yawned. Through my teary eyes I saw people crouched down behind the mound of earth. I aimed my bow at them sleepily and shot them both, knocking them out. I immediately felt refreshed again. I sprinted up to the flag but was tackled down my a big muscular kid. I wrestled with them and I rolled onto my stomach and went limp. When the person thought I was knocked out. I puffed my wings out and sent the kid flying about 5 feet into the air. I folded my wings in again, rolled on my back and shot them in the back with my bow. I rolled out of the way just in time to not become a Cupid sandwich. I drew my knife and folded my bow up. I carefully approached the rock, still about 10 yards away from it, scanning the surroundings, trying to anticipate the next attacker. I listened carefully and heard the creaking of a wooden bow. I dropped to the ground just in time to avoid an arrow in the forehead. I glanced at it, then realized it was a boxing-glove arrow. Like from comics. I stood up, gripping my dagger tightly. The archers knocked another arrow. The glanced at each other and I realized it was my chance. I dashed as far as I could and pushed my wings to extend all the way so I would catch the wind and glide up. They shot their arrows and I wrapped my wings close to my chest as I soared over the rock pile and landed in a roll just behind it. I spun around and ran at the left archer. I hit them in the chest with the butt of by knife and grabbed their bow. I pulled the string back and an arrow materialized in the strings. I flapped my wings and jumped, giving me the perfect shot at the other archer. I aimed at the top of his helmet and released. I landed on top of the rock pile and threw the bow aside. I resheathed my dagger and grabbed the flag. Once I had lifted it from it's base in the rocks, I jumped off the pile and started flying, the flag in my left hand and my right hand pointed forwards Superman style. I saw people stop mid-battle in shock as I flied over to our red flag. I stood beneath the tree we had hung our flag in, and shoved the pole deep into the ground. Everyone cheered and Pix tackled me in a hug. She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. Both of our faces got really red and she looked away. I tucked my wings in and thrust my fist into the air in victory. That was a good night.


	8. Entry 8

Dear Journal,

This is going to be a fun entry. This is when Pix and I learned our powers. I woke up with a grin on my face. Piper had been particularly proud of me. She was happy a romance kid made it out with a victory. I had found out Pix went in close combat with up to 10 people at a time and left them all tired, disappearing in and out of the shadows. She didn't know if it was a power, or her just being a great fighter. We had stayed out late that night, partying and having fun. Turns out, even Nemesis kids weren't angry about losing. They agreed that it was won fair and square or something, but that they would beat us next week. (They couldn't then because we were on the same team hahaha - Pix) I was really happy and proud. The next morning, we ended up messing with the climbing wall. When we took our second shower that morning, we were ready to learn our powers. Chiron had taken Pix out to the dark, shadowy parts of the forest, while I had been left to mingle with the people to learn my powers. I saw a Hephaestus and Apollo kid flirting terribly and decided to focus on them. I could see a glow of light, kind of faint, but still there, a pink beam going out of there heart in a spiral from one heart to the other's. Pink means love. I noted. I scanned the camp for more. I saw an Ares kid arguing with another Ares kid. I could see red beams, this one in a more jagged shape, going from the heart into the other. I scanned for more people. I spotted a blue line of light. It seemed to be going out in waves, not towards anyone in particular but avoiding certain people. I followed the origin of the light and found a Dionysus kid crying. I crouched down.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked up at me and shook his head and put his head back down. I put my hand on his shoulder. Why did he feel this way? What was wrong? Why were people not noticing? I could feel myself feeling more sympathetic with every thought. I stared at the ground in thought. The kid stood up and offered his hand to me. I looked up and saw he wasn't crying anymore. He had a yellow wave now, and it was crashing into every person in camp. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. So I can change emotions? Cool I guess. I spent an hour cheering people up, stopping arguments. I even helped a couple get better. I started to realize that I couldn't see how people felt about me. That really sucked. There was one girl that tried to kiss me once I had stopped her crying. I had given her the yellow light and she tried to kiss me. I stopped her and walked away, feeling kind of bad. The powers started to feel like a curse. If I focused my eyes too hard now, I would see emotions. Grrrrrrreat.


End file.
